The Winter Ball
by bookworm1519
Summary: What happens when two unlikey people actually acknowledge each other? what happens when the music starts and one is asked to dance? Rated T just incase. My first story so dont be too harsh and first chapter is really short sorry !
1. Grand Entrance

The winter ball

Entrance to remember

Draco's POV

I had just entered the grand hall with Crabbe and Goyle when suddenly the lights lowered and the stairs where illuminated by a shimmering radiance- Luna Lovegood descended into the grand hall. I think the whole of the hall probably could hear my intake of breath because of how loud it was! Luna was wearing a very beautiful cream coloured dress that reached down to her knees; a sparkling golden ribbon that was tied around her waist showing off her slender figure. Her golden locks were pulled back from her face for a change into a high ponytail, yet two curly strands framed each side of her perfect oval face. She looked stunning but why had I only just acknowledge her? Why did I feel all happy inside? This wasn't like me at all so with that thought I pushed Luna out of my head and threw the ice back over my heart then went to find my stupid friends. I wouldn't let her change me! By the time I had reached the furthest table where I could see pansy and goyle talking- Luna had already started making her way over to the other side of the hall to; Potter, Granger and the Weasleys.

Luna's POV

The great hall was breathtakingly beautiful; the walls glistened and twinkled with the fake snow that was falling around everybody: It felt so real. Christmas trees stood splendidly at the end of the great hall, decorated with white sparkling baubles and tinsel. Each and every table was decorated with ice looking sculptures of angels, shinning silver curtains hung delicately like icicles from the ceiling. I was mesmerized however that was when I finally noticed everyone was looking at me from where I stood on the stairs. Did my hair look bad? Oh well! With that I kept on walking down the stairs that's when I noticed the set of eyes I thought I'd never see looking at me- Draco's

Nobody really liked Draco part from the slytherines, but I did, I believed that he really was a nice boy and maybe everyone needed to get one with him, I tried many times but all he did was take the Mick but still even if that was so ... why was he looking at me like that ?

Anyway daydreaming again I started to make my way over to my friends, harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. That's when I could feel eyes looking at me turning round I saw Draco staring again, so I smiled then turned back to my friends and hurried over.


	2. Care to dance ?

Care to dance?

Draco's POV

"Draco...Draco...DRACO"

After hearing my name I dragged my eyes away from a certain blonde to see myself come face to face with none other than Pansy Parkinson and May I say she looked very red in the face a bit like a tomato.

"Were you even listening to me, I said would you like to dance... With me, see as you are my date!"

I drunk her all in, her ridiculous too brightly coloured pink dress and large glitter earrings and with that I gave her a blank look, which soon turned into a smirk and in the most polite voice I could muster replied- "I'd rather not pansy dearest so sorry" and with that I sauntered away from the now fuming brown haired girl laughing quietly too myself.

I wasn't quite sure where my feet where leading me but i ended up by the punch, so I poured myself a glass then turned round to survey the grand hall with all its glowing occupants. I had just taken a sip of the punch when I saw a most disgusting site which made me spit my drink on to a girl that walked past, tears started to form in her eyes... OOPS! But then again I didn't care she was only from hufflepuff after all.

There was pansy and goyle slow dancing... yes digusting, disturbing and hilarious in one; seen as goyle keep standing on pansy's feet.

But it was at that moment I realized everyone in the hall was dancing, I felt sick and humiliated I was the only one without a partner and not dancing... Oh the shame! So with that I crunched the plastic cup up in my hands hand threw it into the punch bowl and headed for the grand door. So I could escape and find fresh air and stay let's just say un-humiliated.

I had just reached the doors when I spotted a very familiar golden blonde haired girl- Luna. She was sitting by herself on one of the chairs swaying gently with the music, the more I looked at her the more I noticed that she too wanted to dance.

I gingerly walked over to her many thoughts swirling in my head 'she is so pretty', 'she is really nice and kind and always gave me a chance and I pushed her away', 'I really want to dance with her'. But I pushed them out of my head- I wouldn't feel that way and with that I keep saying to myself 'i'm only dancing with her because she's the only one left and everyone else is dancing!

When my thoughts came back to me I noticed I was standing right in front of Luna, doing nothing but gaping noticing this i closed my mouth and cleared my throat, she looked up and blushed slightly at the sight of me in front of her because of this is smirked a little.

I then spoke "Luna would you like to d...dance?

She looked at me a curious gleam flashed in her eyes, but as soon as I saw it , it was gone and instead a radiating smile was planted on her face she nodded and took my outstretched hand, I then slowly lead her to the dance floor.

The lights dimed.


End file.
